One Heart
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. Operation NealFire. Takes place in S3. Emma is on the verge of losing Neal forever but what if she didn't have to? What if there was truly a way to save him? Emma takes the biggest leap of faith from the very source that inspired her to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter 1]**

_"There has to be some way you can save him right?" Emma asked Gold as Neal lay dying in her lap. Gold shook his head. "It's too late Emma."_

_No it couldn't be. Emma looked down at Neal with tears in her eyes. "Just hang in there please, you haven't had a chance to see Henry, for him to remember you." Neal tried to smile some. "It's okay, he doesn't need to. He just needs to know that in the end I was a good father." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. I saved this for you, to give to you again. Take it," he said placing Emma's swan necklace in her hand, the one she had left on the counter in New York. "Go find Tallahassee even if it's without me." "Neal-," Emma said not being able to find all the right words. "Hey," said Neal, "I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me just promise me you'll both be happy."_

Emma shook her head knowing that wasn't a promise she'd be able to keep. Ever since she had lost Neal she had never truly been happy. She had found her parents yes, she had been reunited with her son yes but ever since her time with Neal eleven years ago she'd never been able to truly love anyone the way she loved him and the way she knew he loved her. She had tried to forget, tried to move on but no amount of time or distance could break away that love for him. She knew that now, it was eternal.

She and Neal were bound by fate. He was the reason for the original curse and she was the reason to break it. Emma understood now. Their love was poetic but it didn't have to end in the way that was fitting for a tragic poem. She was the savior. There had to be another way.

Emma's eyes lit up. There was another way. Her parents.

With a newfound determination Emma looked at Gold, "Take our hearts out."

"What?"

"Take Neal's heart out, split mine in two and give the other half to Neal."

"Emma-," Neal said weakly.

She looked down at him, "No, I'm not losing you again," she said strongly. She turned her attention to Gold. "Do it, please."

"Emma, it won't work. Your heart is protected by your magic remember?"

"I don't care. I'm allowing it. You're the Dark One find a way around it if you have to."

"You don't know what you're asking," Gold said knowing it was pointless.

"But I do." Emma looked down at her weakened…well she didn't know what to call him. "You don't know what we have. I didn't either until now." Emma said keeping her attention on Neal. We may not have been together that long lately but I knew the moment I saw you in New York, I never stopped loving you," she said using the words that she had once admitted to her parents in Neverland. Neal smiled weakly, "but I trust it, I trust us." Emma looked up at Neal's father. "Please Gold, you have to do this. No deals none of that. I need him."

Gold took a deep breath. He all ready hated the fact that Emma had split him and Neal apart despite his son's request and it went against his nature to do something for someone without asking for anything in return but this was his son- the boy he'd gone to the ends of the earth to find.

"You know what you're asking? If this fails not only will my son be dead, you will be too."

"Henry's in good hands. He's got my parents and he has Regina. It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means being with Neal."

"Very well," said Gold. "I'll ask nothing in return, not now and not in the future. You owe me nothing. I warn you this will be painful."

Emma smiled through her tears as she squeezed Neal's hand. She leaned toward his lips and kissed him deeply but cautiously. Neal returned the kiss as strongly as he was able.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Emma replied.

Gold nodded needing no more further discussion. The first heart he removed was his son's. It was weakening in its pulse by the second. The only way to be sure of this was to crush it completely.

"I love you son," he said right before he crushed the heart to ashes.

Emma closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how the shield around her heart worked but like she had before when she separated Neal from his father, she concentrated her magic, focused on the opposite of what it had been like to place up the force field around Gold's shop. She could feel her body as an invisible weight began to weaken.

"It's done. The shield around my heart is gone." Emma said when she was certain of it. "Do it."

Gold did as he was told and reached in for the savior's heart. Emma slumped to her side. She was barely breathing, her hand still holding onto Neal's dead one. Gold looked at Emma and looked at her beating heart in his hands. So much power. How easy it would be to kill her now. He could lie. Say she sacrificed her life to save the town. No one would question it. But they would. He was the Dark One after all. If he came back without Miss Swan the town would rally and blame him and then what, his death would be meaningless all except to Belle but at least he would be with his son and Mila, that is if he went to the good place they were going. No he was damned for all eternity. He couldn't throw his life away and he couldn't throw away his son's. Emma had found a way to keep Baelfire alive and if it worked he would owe her for the rest of his existence.

Cautiously Gold brought Emma's heart in both hands and severed it. Both parts beating stronger than ever. It truly was a magical heart, the most magic he had ever held. Not even his dark magic could compare to the power that she possessed, a power he longed to covet but to which darkness had no access to. There was a reason the heroes were the heroes and the villains were the villains. But at least no one could say that villains weren't noble and honorable.

Gold took the half of the heart in his left hand and thrust it inside his son. He then took the half in his left hand and thrust it inside Emma. Within seconds Emma took a deep breath. She got on her side, almost straddling Neal.

Why wasn't he waking up she thought? She and Gold waited, Gold shaking his head knowing it wouldn't work. Ever the eternal pessimist.

Tears flowed down Emma's face and then beneath her hand she felt it, the beat of her heart, of Neal's new heart. She looked up at him. Neal took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Emma," he said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

Emma laughed as she smiled. "You're alive."

Gold sat back. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He was more than certain that Emma's plan would fail but once again when it came to the savior he had been proven wrong.

Neal smiled back, "You really did it. You saved me."

Emma leaned down and kissed Neal deeply and she could feel him kissing back. After a short while Gold cleared his throat.

"Come on let's get you up," Emma said helping Neal to a sitting position.

"Papa," Neal said reaching out for Gold's hand which the man gladly took.

"Welcome back, son."

Neal nodded, "Promise me we'll never share the same body ever again."

"Never," said Gold.

"You know," Neal said turning to Emma, "Now that we share the same heart, you can't get rid of me."

Emma shook her head, "I wouldn't want to."

"Good then we'll count this whole thing as our marriage proposal," Neal said with a smile. Emma was taken aback and unsure of what to say.

"Neal you just got your life back and now you're proposing?"

"No time like the present. I wanted to do it eleven years ago but fate kind of got in the way of our happy ending but not this time. I know I don't have a ring on me right now but-,"

"You have my heart," Emma said with a smile. She then reached into her pocket where she placed her swan necklace. "And you gave me this back. They're all we need."

"So that's a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Neal smiled at Emma and went in for a deep long kiss, their third of the day if they were keeping track. Time could keep going and neither of them would have noticed if it hadn't been for Gold interrupting them again.

"I hate to break up your little love connection," said Gold, "but Zelena is still out there."

"Your father's right," said Emma, "We're gonna have to put our wedding plans on hold for a bit."

"I'll take Bae to the hospital," said Gold.

"No," Neal and Emma said at the same time. "I'm going with Emma," Neal added.

Emma nodded, "Neal should come," she said to Gold and then turned to Neal, "I won't lose you again."

Neal took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed it. He felt the same way. With him still in a weakened state despite the strong beat of his new heart he wasn't willing to be parted from Emma again and she wasn't willing to be separated from him either.

Gold could only nod. His son wasn't the boy he had been chasing anymore but a grown man with a fiancé and a son. He couldn't keep him against his will.

"I understand," said Gold, "You two go. I'll search the woods and see if Zelena's out here."

Gold and Emma helped Neal to his feet. He seemed to be getting better each second, the heart inside him acting stronger and giving him strength.

"You good," Emma asked.

"Solid," Neal replied.

Emma looked over at Gold. There was so much she wanted to say to him right now but only one action that could come close. She reached out her arms to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," Emma said to him.

She then pulled back. Gold was still thrown off guard and could only bring himself to nod.

Emma took hold of Neal's hand again and the two made their way out of the woods.

* * *

><p>"David," Emma said to her father as she and Neal walked into the main office of the sheriff's station.<p>

"Emma, you're back," David said as he hugged his daughter, "I tried calling you."

"I know I got your messages. I was a little preoccupied," she said looking back at Neal. David saw him and acknowledged him. "I'll fill you in later. Where's Zelena," Emma asked as she went into her office and opened one of the drawers.

"She's at the apartment with your mother, why?"

Emma pulled out her gun and placed it in her holster. "She's the Wicked Witch of the West."

"What, are you sure?"

"She's sure," said Neal, "My father was able to tell us."

"Can you handle a gun," Emma asked Neal.

"You're kidding, right," Neal said with a smile.

Emma smiled back and tossed one of her hand guns to him which Neal placed the back of his pants.

"What's going on with you two," David asked knowing there was a slight change between them.

"It's complicated," was all Emma would answer.

"Okay," David said going to the gun lockup where he had his sword.

The trio left the station and took the cruiser to the Charming's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

David was first to open the door to the apartment. He took the right and Emma took the left. Neal went upstairs.

"Where's Zelena," Emma asked for the second time today.

"She's in the restroom, why," Mary Margaret asked sounding confused while her husband, daughter, and her grandson's father cleared the apartment.

Emma and David looked at each other, both nodded to each other as they stood near the bathroom doors. At once they kicked them open.

The room was completely empty.

"She's gone," Emma said as she holstered her weapon. "I'll call Regina, see if she can get a protection spell around here, hopefully one that can't be breached."

"You're okay right," David said going to his wife.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

With her phone call complete Emma stood in the living room and Neal went to stand by her side, placing the gun in the back of his pants again.

"It's Zelena," said David.

"She's the Wicked Witch," Emma added. "Gold told us when he and Neal-,"

Emma paused. Their ordeal in the woods was still fresh in her mind. One minute she was on the verge of losing the love of her life and the next she wasn't.

Neal placed one hand on Emma's back and with his other he squeezed her hand. This bit of intimacy did not go unnoticed by Emma's parents.

"When he and Neal what, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked with concern.

"When I split them apart with my magic," Emma admitted, "Gold was trapped inside Neal's body so Neal sacrificed himself so that Gold could tell us who it was. Neal was going to die."

"Sacrifice yourself," David said to Neal, "How you're standing right here."

Emma took a deep breath and looked at her fiancé.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "What happened in those woods?"

Neal squeezed Emma's hand again as a silent gesture of strength. Emma smiled at him and then turned to her parents.

"I took a page out of your playbook, sort of. Neal has my heart."

Both David and Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "And when you say he has your heart you mean-," said Mary Margaret.

"I split it," said Emma, "Well Gold did. I was able use my magic on myself so Gold could take out my heart. He split it in half and gave one half of it to Neal."

"Emma, I-," Mary Margaret said not knowing where to begin.

"Don't get mad, please," Emma said to her mother. "I knew what I was risking."

"You did? You knew you were risking your own life, Henry's and not to mention mine and your fathers?" Mary Margaret asked as she began to get a bit upset.

"Yes," Emma said trying hard to restrain raising her voice.

"I agree that it was reckless," Neal said coming to Emma's defense, "but I'm alive because of Emma. I was so sure and so ready to die but Emma wouldn't give up on me."

David only smiled, "Well she is your daughter," he said proudly to his wife. Emma smiled at her father. "How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't," Emma replied. "I had faith that it would. Isn't that what you're always telling me- to look for the moments and to have faith even when there is none?"

"So you do listen to us," Mary Margaret said with half a smile as she began to calm down.

"Of course I do even when I'm too stubborn."

"Still Emma it was risky. I've lost you too many times but I am not ready to bury my daughter," Mary Margaret said as tears started to stream.

Emma walked toward her mother and hugged her despite her near nine month pregnant belly in the way. "Mom, I'm sorry. It's okay though, I'm okay. I'm more than okay."

Once they pulled back Mary Margaret placed her hand on Emma's chest, "But your heart."

"Is perfectly fine, I promise. I got the shield up around it and not just my half but on Neal's too. I can feel it. No one will be able to rip out my heart again unless I lower it and I don't plan on doing that again any time soon. I had to do this though, I had to save him. I love him."

Mary Margaret smiled, "I know you do," she said through her tears. Mary Margaret waddled over to Neal and took his hands. "I'm glad you're back."

"So now that you two share a heart," said David, "What exactly does this mean? Are you two together or just friends or what exactly? We've never understood what you two have."

Emma looked at Neal and the two smiled at each other.

"I asked Emma to marry me," said Neal. "And she said yes."

"That's great," David said hugging his daughter. "Congratulations."

"I'm so happy for you Emma," said Mary Margaret. "What are you going to tell Henry?"

"We're not sure yet," Emma said not realizing how she had referred to her and Neal as a 'we'. It had come so naturally to her that she hadn't given it a second thought. "And there are still some other kinks we need to work out."

Which was a fair assessment. Since finding Neal close to a year ago or so in New York they truly hadn't had much chance to talk. And now with Zelena still out there things weren't bound to be letting up any time soon but at least now they could be sure to find time to truly talk and get things out in the open.

"I'm sure you will," David said with confidence.

"Right now though we've still got that other green problem to deal with," Emma said making her way to a seat at the table.

David sat across from Emma while Neal took a seat to Emma's right and Mary Margaret to her left.

"What does she want?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at Neal for a second before turning her attention back to her mother. "She wants the baby."

Mary Margaret's hands went to her belly immediately, "What, why?"

Emma shrugged. "She wants a family and she can't get a boyfriend or with her being the Wicked Witch it could be something much worse."

Mary Margaret tightened her grip around her belly. Emma could see the fear growing in her eyes so she did what she had come to do even long before they found out they were related, she reached out and held her mother's hands.

"Mom it's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm not going to let Zelena get to you or my brother or sister okay, I'm not gonna let that happen."

David rubbed his wife's back. "She'll have to get through us before she gets to our baby."

"How, we don't even know how powerful she is or what her plans are?"

"I'll find a way," said Emma. "I always do. I'm the savior right, so I will save you and the baby."

"And she's also your daughter," said Neal as he took his fiancé's hand. "If I've learned anything from her it's that she protects the people she loves and she doesn't give up."

Mary Margaret smiled at Neal, comforted by his words. They hadn't known each other long, having an occasional conversation or two here and there but it was clear that Neal loved her daughter. With him becoming part of the family Mary Margaret hoped she would get the chance to know him better.

The family of four sat in silence for a moment until the door opened. Emma immediately reached for her revolver.

"Like that would even work on me," said Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

Emma sighed and holstered her gun.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," Emma apologized.

"I can see that," said Regina. "Why does it look like someone died in here?"

"Zelena's after Mary Margaret's baby," Emma said as she stood up, her hand still holding onto Neal's.

"And that's why you need the protection spell. I should have realized it was her behind all of this. She's had it in for me since the day we met."

"What is he doing here," Regina said noticing Neal in the room for the first time.

"It's a long story," said Emma.

Regina noticed the entwined hands, "Clearly."

Emma's first instinct was to want to let go of Neal's hand but she didn't. She had been apart from Neal too long and the thought of letting go of his hand was enough to freak her out. She didn't care what Regina was speculating or thinking all that mattered right now was her mother.

"Is there anything in that box of yours that you can use to cast the protection spell or not?" Emma asked trying to divert things back to the situation at hand.

"Sure there's a few I can use. I'll make sure they can't be undone by blood magic to play it safe.

"Thank you Regina," said Mary Margaret.

"You're welcome," Regina said and then added, "Miss Swan, a word please?"

Emma turned to Neal. She had just gotten him back and the idea of stepping away, even with a door closing between them terrified her. She'd never been this bothered before and yet on the same playing field she had. Every time she found Neal and lost him the pain came with it. Now though it wasn't just her heart that was keeping her tethered to him but that same loss and pain that cumulated in endless years of loving him for so long.

Neal stood up and he and Emma faced each other.

"It's okay, do what you need to do. You're just gonna bug the apartment, I'll wait here if that's what you want."

Emma squeezed Neal's hands. She wanted more than anything to give him a simple kiss on the lips but with Regina in the room she thought better of it.

"Thank you. I'll just be outside and then we can go get Henry. I'm sure he's almost done with his fishing trip."

"Do you have any idea on what you're going to tell him?" Neal asked.

"Not yet but I've got a little time to figure it out."

Emma and Neal finally let go of their hands, Emma following Regina out near the door.

* * *

><p>Regina placed her box of potions on the floor but rather than sift through them to find one that would be suitable for the family's needs she stood and faced Emma.<p>

"Mind telling me what Baelfire or Neal or whatever he calls himself these days is doing here?" Regina asked.

"Actually I kinda do."

"You know I'm gonna find out eventually right? Might as well tell me now."

"Regina, it's really none of your business."

"It concerns my son's father, it's my business."

"Fine, Neal and I are engaged. There, you happy?"

"You're what? How did that even happen? Don't you have some kind of convoluted history with him or something? And what about Henry? What does he even remember about his father at this point?"

"Would you quit freaking out, that should be my job right about now shouldn't it?"

"Oh so you're freaked out about this too, then why even bother get engaged?"

"Yes and no. It's normal to be freaked out about an engagement, at least I think it is but that is not the point. Yes I'm a little freaked but I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because all you've known me to be is pessimistic. Yes my life with Neal is complicated but the truth is you still don't know a lot about me, at least not about my history with Neal."

"Well how could I? You're not exactly an open book and when people do get close, me included, you shut yourself off."

"I grew up in the foster system Regina; distrusting people kind of became second nature. Look my point is I love Neal. We wanted to have a life together but then your curse kind of put that on hold. And if I didn't love Neal as much as I do then I'm pretty sure my heart being cut in two wouldn't have worked to save him. We'd be dead by now."

"You split your heart in half, are you insane!"

"Right, you didn't know about that part yet. And currently yes that seems to be the general consensus. Look Regina, don't tell Henry about any of this, please. We're gonna tell him later today but he needs to hear it from me first. With his memories still not back yet the only thing he knows is that Neal was the reason I got arrested and that he never came back."

"Fine," Regina said calming down, "I won't say anything besides I'm just the mayor to him right now so I doubt he'd believe me."

"Thank you."

"And I guess congratulations are in order as well."

"You mean that?"

"I put your family through hell Miss Swan. If it weren't for me you and your parents would have been together, I know that. You're so busy trying to get everyone's happy endings back that you never got a chance to get it for yourself and it seems by your shared heart, which was still a stupid thing to do by the way, you've found it. I have to share Henry with you all ready so if I have to share him with Neal then I will."

"So do we like hug now or what?"

"We're not that close, Emma. How about you go back inside with your fiancé and I'll put up the protection spell."

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"I think you've used enough magic for one day don't you? Consider this me giving you the rest of the afternoon off. Not that you need my permission since it is your magic and all."

Emma slightly smiled at Regina and made her way back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

A few hours had passed. The apartment was protected by one of Regina's protection spells so Emma felt safe to leave her parents.

The clouds were overcast and the rain had stopped.

She and Neal now sat in the bug, parked near the lake. From their position they could see their son waiting to be picked up.

"You just wait here," Emma said. "I don't want to overwhelm him by both of us showing up."

"Take all the time you need."

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss Neal before exiting the car.

As she watched her son on the walkway, his back toward her, she took a deep breath before walking toward him.

"Hey kid, did you have a good time?"

Henry turned to face her and smiled, "Yeah it was cool. We should go fishing when we get back to New York, just the two of us."

"About that-," Emma said trying to stall for a second to figure out her thoughts.

"Mom, what's going on? You've been acting weird since we got here."

Emma smiled a little at Henry and placed her hand on his shoulder. She then led him to the bench that was nearby.

"You were right earlier kid when you said that there was something I wasn't telling you. We didn't come here for a case, Henry. We came here for your father."

"This has to do with my dad?"

"Yes. He was in some trouble. Someone bad was after him."

"You were able to catch them though right?"

"Not this time. They got away."

"And my dad, did you find him?"

"I did. Things got tense for a while but he's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me that's why we came here?"

"Because I wasn't entirely sure. I needed to get all my facts straight first. I know it seems like your dad's a bad guy but he's really not. Back then, back before you were born, he made a mistake but his intentions were good. He wanted to give me my best chance Henry. He believed I could find my parents without him."

"But you never did."

This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Though Emma didn't want Henry to get his memories back and for him to keep his good memories of their life in New York at the same time it would have been so much easier if he could remember.

"I may have, you never know."

"Mom, that doesn't make any sense."

"Not right now but it will some day. Henry, you need to know that your dad is a hero and he does love you."

"How can he love me, he hasn't even met me?"

"Trust me, he does and had he been with us I know he would have been an excellent father. I'm sorry we never got that chance."

"Me too."

"What if we could get that chance, Henry? Let's say something happened to help put things in perspective that could make what we had so much better, that it didn't just have to be you and me anymore? No more meaningless dates, no creepy ex-fiancés, none of that. What if we could have something better?"

"Wait, you and my dad: you mean like together-together?"

"Why not?"

"You haven't seen him in twelve years, that's why."

"Thing thing about love kid is that time isn't always relevant. Twenty eight or twelve years can pass and love can still have a way of drawing you back."

"It sounds like a fairytale."

Emma smiled, "Maybe it is. What do you say, at least meet him. After that we can go as slow as you want."

"Even though he's still gonna be in your life no matter what I want?"

Emma remained silent. She knew it was a catch-22. She wanted to give Henry time and space to deal with this but Neal was a permanent part of her life, one that she never planned to let go of.

"I have to make this work with him, Henry. I love him. It's what I've wanted since I was seventeen."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah it is."

"And he makes you happy?"

"Yeah kid, he does."

"Then that's all that matters," Henry said with a smile.

Emma smiled at her son. Even without his memories he was still a special kid. She reached over and hugged him.

"You're pretty great you know that?"

Once they parted Henry asked, "So when can I meet him?"

"How about right now?"

"He's here?"

"He's waiting in the car."

Henry thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. I wanna meet him. I want to meet my dad."

* * *

><p>Emma smiled and then looked over to the car. She nodded at Neal. Taking that as a sign Neal opened the car door and made his way to his fiancé and son.<p>

Emma had her hand on Henry's back as her son watched his father.

"Henry, this is Neal Cassidy," Emma said starting off the introductions.

"So," said Henry, "You're my dad."

"Yeah," Neal replied.

"I'm Henry."

Neal smiled as he and his son repeated the same words they'd said to each other over a year ago in New York. "It's nice to meet you Henry," Neal answered. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Neal looked at Henry. He wanted more than anything to tell the boy that he did know. He'd known about his son for a year but he and Emma had talked about it on the way over and they came to the conclusion that if Neal did tell that to Henry then it would end up confusing him and Henry would be more hurt than he was, he would think his father didn't care about him. He all ready believed that Neal had taken off and never came back so that was enough, there was no need to add to it.

"Well hopefully we can make new memories," Neal said to him.

"I'd like that," Henry said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter 6]**

After their time by the waterfront, the family of three made their way to Granny's for dinner. The trio occupied one of the tables in the center of the room. Henry had one side to himself while his parents sat across from him, Emma sitting on Neal's left closest to the door, his arm draped over her shoulder.

There was still a lot to figure out, specifically the living situation. Emma and Henry were staying at Granny's B&B and Neal had yet to get a place but Emma knew with absolute certainty that Neal would be staying with them. They would just have upgrade two a two bedroom. It wouldn't be that big of a stretch since prior to Pan's curse, Emma had shared the upstairs bedroom at her and Mary Margaret's apartment.

The door chimed and Emma looked up to see her parents walking toward them.

"Hey we were just about to order," Emma said to them.

"Great I'm starving," Mary Margaret said as David pulled up the chair for her, the one where her back was facing the door.

Emma laughed a little. And David took the empty seat next to Henry.

"So Leroy tells me you liked fishing," David said to his grandson.

"Yeah it was fun. He taught me how to make my own fishing hook," said Henry. He turned to Emma. "We'll be able to do that back in New York right?" he'd asked for a second time.

Before Emma could respond Ruby came up to them and took all of their orders.

"We are going back aren't we," Henry asked when Ruby left. "Your case is over, you and dad found each other, so we can leave."

"Henry," said Emma, "I still need to find the person who hurt your dad."

Henry moved his head to the side, "you don't look hurt? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Neal smiled, "Your mom is very good at CPR."

Emma looked down as she blushed. CPR was the most logical explanation that Neal could give since there was mouth to mouth and she technically had restarted his heart.

Her look didn't go unnoticed by her parents. Neither of them had seen Emma this happy before. They'd never seen her in love. The love she had with them and with Henry was completely different compared to the love she had with Neal.

"Why can't you just find them back in New York?" Henry asked. "You've been able to do your job from there even when your perps weren't in the state."

"It's different this time, kid."

"How? I'm twelve, I know there's more that you're not telling me. I miss our home, I miss my friends, I miss my life back there. Don't you?"

"Sometimes," Emma admitted as the plates were brought over.

She looked at Neal and at her parents. She hated how her feelings conflicted with each other. She missed her life but all of that wasn't real. This was and the thought of leaving all of it, she knew she would miss it more than her false memories and Neal had once told her that there was this feeling when you leave you just miss it, that's when you knew you were home. If the thought alone could make her feel that way then she was certain that the actuality of leaving would make her miss her parents, make her miss Storybrooke. Even though Henry wanted to leave, she couldn't. Right here in this moment she'd had everything she ever imagined: a family, a home. She couldn't leave and she didn't want to.

"But you're right Henry, there's a lot I'm not telling you. Not because I don't want to. Right now it's just really complicated but I promise once I get it figured out you'll be the first person I talk to but for now we need to stay here, at least until I find whoever hurt your father. I need to bring them to justice."

"You sound like a cop," said Henry as he picked at his food, losing his appetite. "You're not. You're just a bailbonds person," Henry said angrily. He pushed himself away from the table, "I want my real life!" he yelled as he made his exit.

Emma stood up slightly, "Henry!" she called after him.

Neal placed a hand on hers. "I got it."

Emma sat back down and looked at him. "Neal, he doesn't even remember you."

"All the more reason it should be me who talks to him. I can be objective."

"Have you even had a serious conversation with him before?"

"No but how bad can it be? You figured it out and so did your parents," Neal said wanting to include David and Mary Margaret in their conversation.

Neal stood up and walked around to Emma's left side, keeping his hand on her while he did so. His right hand now held her right and Emma tightened her grip. She wanted Neal and Henry to have time together and yet the thought of him leaving, even if it was just to talk to their son, frightened her in that they would be apart.

Neal smiled, "Hey I'll be okay. My heart can't be touched remember?" he said coming down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Smiling one last time Neal left the dinner leaving Emma to watch as he did so. In the time since he'd come back into her life, since she had found him in New York, Emma had never stopped loving him but now that they shared one heart she could not believe just how much love she was actually capable of. Yes she was magical and yes she was essentially the essence of true love but now she truly understood what those two things meant. And now she was no longer afraid to hide it.

Neal could feel it too. Though his heart had come from her it was all ready beginning to feel like his old heart, just stronger. It was for all intents and purposes a heart transplant. His had failed him and so he had needed a new one. Then the new heart got acclimated inside his body and became his. He was still himself the heart didn't add or change anything. It was simply an organ that helped to keep him alive. His love for Emma was true. Sharing one heart with her simply reminded him of all that he had felt. He had hurt her yes but his love for Emma never stopped and all he ever wanted for the past eleven years or so was to spend the rest of his life with her even in the times when that kind of life seemed impossible. But it wasn't impossible now. Now he didn't have to wonder. He had her and she had him. They had overcome the impossible, overcome death. Now there was nothing that could ever stop them from being together and they both knew it.

As Neal had left the diner, from his spot at the far part of the bar Hook turned back to his empty glass and motioned the person behind it for another drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7]**

The day was coming to a close. The sky was getting darker and it looked like there was a cold front coming in.

Neal watched the water, the tide slowly coming in. There weren't many lights but from the few street lamps that were around Neal could see his son sitting on a piece of wood near what seemed to be some kind of rundown structure.

He took a deep breath and made his walk over.

"Hey buddy," he said taking a seat next to Henry.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your mom isn't the only one who's good at finding people."

"There's more going on isn't there," Henry asked. "It's more than just this perp she's after.'

"Yeah Henry, it is."

"Why won't she tell me?"

"I think she's just trying to preserve your memories, trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From knowing the truth."

"Whatever it is I can handle it."

Neal smiled, "I'm sure you could but maybe she's also trying to protect herself."

"What would she need protecting from?"

"From you not believing the things she tells you, from you not believing in her."

"But she's my mom, why wouldn't I believe her or in her?"

That was a good question and Neal thought on it for a moment.

"Did Emma…did your mom ever tell you why I left her?"

"Not really. All she told me was that you were the one who got her sent to jail. I don't think she likes to talk about it."

"I don't blame her. I hurt your mom pretty bad buddy and not a day goes by when I don't regret it. I'll spend every day of my life trying to make it up to her and to you."

"So why did you leave?"

"I wanted to go back to your mom, Henry, I really did but I found out some stuff about her past, things she wasn't even aware of yet. I had to make a choice and instead of manning up I let my fear of who she was decide for me. I'd do it all differently if I could."

"What made you afraid?"

"Well, it turns out she and I come from the same place. I ran away from home when I was a little older than you. My father, he had changed, got mean, angrier and I was finally tired of it so I spent a lot of my teen years and adult years trying to forget that place. So when I found out your mom was from there I took it as a bad omen that maybe my father might be trying to find me."

"So you bailed on her."

"Pretty much."

"You know you're an idiot right?"

Neal laughed. "I know. Listen Henry don't be too hard on your mom okay? When it comes to talking about her past, it isn't easy for her. And there's a lot about that past that she hasn't told you. Neither of us had the healthiest experiences when it comes to opening up especially to those we care about. Just be patient okay?"

Henry nodded.

Neal looked around the broken wooden structure. "Hey so since we're gonna be staying here for a while what do you say we fix this place up? It can be your own special spot for when you want to get away. We can turn it into a fort or a castle."

"A castle?"

"Yeah, you could be Prince Henry. That actually has a nice ring to it."

"So this would be our project, just yours and mine?"

"If you want it to be."

"Okay I'd like that. A castle would be kinda cool."

Neal smiled at Henry, pleased with his parenting job.

* * *

><p>At the same time Neal had gone to talk to Henry, Emma and her parents continued to finish their dinner at Granny's.<p>

"I'm sure Henry and Neal are fine," David said as he noticed his daughter picking at her food.

Emma looked up at him. "No I know. And I'm pretty sure with Neal I would now somehow feel it."

"Then what is it," Mary Margaret asked.

Emma shook her head. "Neal and I have been apart for so long that now that we're…together…it feels weird to be separated."

"We know the feeling," said David.

Emma looked at her parents. "How do you guys do it? How are you together and then lose each other only to find your way back?"

"Well it isn't easy," said Mary Margaret.

"But when you find that true love," said David, "You hold onto it, you trust it."

"It's what's kept you and Neal together hasn't it," Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah I guess it has," said Emma.

She thought it over. So far she had lost Neal and found him a total of four times.

"You never did tell us," said Mary Margaret.

"Tell you what?"

"How you two met. You were right, other than your time in the foster system and your job as a bail bond's person we don't know who you were before you got here and Neal was a part of that history."

"You really want to know?" Emma asked her mother.

"You practically know every part of our history. There's a whole book on it." Mary Margaret reached for Emma's hands. "I'd like to know my daughter, who she was growing up, starting with how you and my grandson's father met."

The door chimed and Emma looked up. The look of hope turned to disappointment.

"Nice to see you too, Swan," said Regina.

"Sorry," said Emma, "I thought you were someone else."

"I can see that," Regina said taking a seat at the opposite end from Mary Margaret. "Where is that fiancé of yours and that son of ours?"

"Henry stormed out a little while ago. Neal went to go talk to him."

"Emma, the story," Mary Margaret said getting excited.

"What story," asked Regina.

Emma sighed, "My parents want to know how Neal and I first met."

Regina crossed her legs and looked at Emma curiously. "Yes how did you meet the evil imp's spawn?"

Emma shot Regina a look and then focused forward. "Alright. It's really not that long of a story. I was living in Oregon when I was seventeen and I kind of stole his yellow bug while he was still in it."

"Which bug, that bug," asked Mary Margaret.

Emma nodded.

David laughed a little. "Looks like banditry runs in the family."

"And you didn't know he was in there?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No," Emma replied. "He was in the backseat and he kind of surprised me. Funny thing is Henry did the exact same thing a while back when I was trying to find Ashley. I swear that kid has a lot of his father in him, even in those times when I didn't want to see it."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Kids' will usually amaze you that way sometimes." Emma smiled back. "So what happened after Neal surprised you," Mary Margaret asked. Three sets of eyes looked at her. "What, I'm curious."

This time Emma let out a small laugh and decided to humor her mother.

"Well I continued to drive, he introduced himself, and then asked me out. I probably would have turned him down if he hadn't bailed me out with the cop who pulled me over for running a stop sign, explaining to the guy that he was teaching me to drive. It turned out though that the only reason he bailed me out was because I'd stolen a stolen car."

This brought pause to Emma's listening family. They seemed to have frozen with this bit of information.

"Are you telling us that Neal stole that car of yours before you did?" asked Regina. Emma again nodded. "Great both of my son's parents were delinquents.

"We were street kids," Emma said with a shrug. "Stealing was just how we got by."

Emma hadn't realized that her hand drifted to the swan pendant around her neck, her mind returning to the moment when Neal had stolen it for her. She had lied to him about it when she reunited with him unexpectedly in New York. It wasn't a reminder to never trust someone again. If it had been she could have easily gotten rid of it so she would never have to see it again and erase him from her life.

In fact it was the opposite. It was the first gift that had ever meant anything to her, a reminder that their loved had been real and that it still was. If it hadn't been it wouldn't have survived the journey when Neal went back to the Enchanted Forest and returned a year later. Like the ring on her mother's finger, Emma's pendant was a symbol of true love and could not be destroyed.

"Emma," David called out. Emma escaped her reverie and turned to him. "You okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, all good."

"Is that all there is to the story," asked Mary Margaret.

"Pretty much," replied Emma, "We were together for a few months and you kind of all ready know what happened. Neal left, I got arrested and had Henry in prison but I guess that was all just part of fate intervening," Emma said with a smile.

There would always be those small hinted what if questions: what if her parents had kept her to suffer under the curse with them, what if her mother hadn't gone into labor when she did so that the two of them could have made the journey together and Snow had given birth in this world, what if Neal had stayed or gone to jail for her like he wanted?

So many unbeaten paths but fate had put them on a path they could not control.

None of those what if's seemed to matter now though, because ultimately Emma still had everything she'd ever dreamed of: a mom and a dad, a baby sibling on the way, her son, and Neal. Fate may have torn them all apart but it also brought them back together.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of talking, making small jokes, the door chimed. Once again Emma couldn't help herself to look up and was relieved to see Neal.<p>

"What'd we miss," Neal asked even though he was alone.

Emma shook her head and stood up, getting close to him. "Just telling them how we met."

"The car thief story, nice," Neal said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I was lucky that it was you who broke in and not someone else."

"Lucky," asked Emma, "Your life could have been in danger."

"Nah you wouldn't have hurt me," Neal said with a smug smile.

"So how'd it go with Henry?" Emma asked.

"Good," Neal replied. "I think I may have gotten through to him."

"And where is he," Regina asked.

"He went around back or is the entrance of the B&B the front? He wanted to go to the room."

Regina nodded and stood, disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Henry.

"Hey," Emma said to her, "We'll find a way to get his memories back."

"How, we don't even know where to start."

"We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Since when do you even want him to get his memories back," Regina accused.

Emma ignored the question and Regina nodded and rolled her eyes.

"What's the point," Regina asked, "Maybe he's better off not remembering who I was."

"Regina you can't mean that," said Mary Margaret.

Regina shook her head, "I don't. It's easier to believe that than living with the fact that he doesn't know me. This isn't like the first curse- he won't just remember after true love's kiss."

"Maybe he will," said Emma.

"Doubt it. I'll see you all tomorrow," Regina said leaving the diner.

* * *

><p>Emma placed her hand on Neal's arm and then followed Regina out.<p>

"Regina," Emma called to her.

"I'm all talked out, Swan."

"You asked me since when did I want Henry to get his memories back," said Emma.

This gave Regina pause and she turned around to face the blonde.

Emma continued. "You were right to call me on it."

"You think I care if I was right or wrong?"

"I'm trying to explain here."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I didn't want Henry to get his memories back. I even told Neal as much when I saw him the first time in the hospital. We had a good life. It was the life I'd always wanted for me and for Henry. I didn't want to take that away from him, I still don't but that's just me being selfish. You remember what that was like. You tried to keep Henry away from me when I first came here. All we both had wanted was to keep him to ourselves."

Regina couldn't argue with that.

"We've both made a lot of mistakes," Emma continued, "but we've also made up for them too. Regina, what you gave me before leaving Storybrooke was a gift- you gave me good memories with Henry."

"But none of it was real except this past year," Regina said.

"Maybe not the past eleven years but I still have those memories and they're what my life could have been like had I actually not given him up. Because of you I get to have both versions of my life- what actually was and what could have been. Most people can only dream of what could have been but I have false memories that are as real as my actual ones so let me try to get Henry's memories back, not just for Neal and his grandparents but for you too. He deserves to know all of the good you've done for him, all that you've sacrificed."

"You would really do that for me?"

Emma shrugged, "It's my job to find everyone's happy endings. Maybe this could be a start in finding yours."

For the first time tonight, Regina smiled.

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled and nodded and then watched Regina leave.

* * *

><p>The door behind her opened and Emma turned to see her parents and Neal come outside.<p>

"Calling it a night," Emma asked.

"We are," said David, "You're still coming by the apartment tomorrow morning, right? I need your help with that project."

Emma smiled, "We'll be there. I'm pretty sure Henry won't want to be around for it though so maybe I can find someone to look after him."

"Okay then we'll see you both tomorrow," said David, "Neal it's probably safe to assume you're coming," David said in a neutral tone.

"I am."

David nodded, "Okay then. Goodnight," David said to them shooting both a look of an overprotective father that pretty much read 'don't you and my daughter do anything and if you do I don't want to know about it.'

Mary Margaret smiled at them, "Night Emma, night Neal."

Neal smiled at her.

Once Emma's parents were gone, Neal and Emma walked around to the side of the diner. Neal then stopped ant stood in front of Emma.

"So I was thinking," said Neal, "There might be a way to get Henry's memories back if true love's kiss isn't an option."

"How?"

"The potion you took," said Neal.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Okay so I hope you all enjoyed this very lengthy chapter._

_I'm currently writing chapter 8 however with the holidays_

_fast approaching I may not get a chance to upload another_

_until after the holiday season is over. _

_So I only ask that you be patient._

_With that said, in case I do not get the chance to upload,_

_here's to wishing you all a very pleasant holiday season_

_or a good week if you don't celebrate this time of year._


End file.
